1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information collection system for card readers and especially for chip card readers.
Payment for many services is now done by means of card-based systems, especially chip card systems. Chip card systems often use terminals (card readers) to carry out transactions. These transactions are in general secured with the cards of the system.
The applications of such systems currently lie in the fields of banking, access control, the distribution of power (gas, electricity, etc.), parking meters, games machines, etc. In the majority of these applications, the need to collect information on the transactions made at the terminal is vital for the functioning and security of the system.
However, certain card readers are connected to a central processing system and are known as "on-line" readers while other card readers are isolated and are connected to no other system, and are known as "off-line" readers.
In the "on-line" terminals, the problem of collection is reduced to that of developing suitable software. This is the case for example with bank terminals or card-operated electricity meters which already possess communication means. The transfer of information to the central processing unit can be done either on the initiative of the terminal, or by interrogating the central processing unit.
In terminals known as "off-line" terminals, it is necessary to find a means to transfer the data to a central processing unit. In this case, what has to be done is to collect the data through an operator who will have to set up a connection with the terminal. Here ergonomical considerations, speed of transmission and cost will be essential parameters in the choice of a solution. The solution most usually adopted consists in connecting a portable terminal or a portable PC by means of an RS232 type connection. The main problems then are:
the making of the connection; PA1 the reliability of the connection, for this kind of connection system is not designed to permit many connections; PA1 the cost of the terminal which, for many applications, could prove to be decisive for its use; PA1 the reliability with which data is transferred to the central processing unit; PA1 the speed of connection and transfer to the central processing unit. PA1 a part similar to the plug-in part of a chip card, comprising connection zones flush with one face of the card, enabling a serial transmission of information; PA1 a part comprising a connector enabling a parallel transmission of information; PA1 an intermediate part interconnecting the connection zones and the connector.